Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact pressure washers and those that do not require an independent water pump or pressure source to pressurize outgoing fluid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handheld pressure washer that includes an electrically driven impeller to pressurize fluid and expel the same a handheld appliance in connection only with a water source.
Traditional pressure washers generally include either a pump powered by an internal combustion engine, or a compressed air source. The former is a large apparatus that is not easily transported or wielded when desired. The pump requires fuel to burn, and the bulkiness of the assembly limits its application. Those pressure washers that employ a compressed air source either require an air compressor or a reservoir of compressed air. Air compressors, like internal combustion engines, are large devices that pressurize air within a large reservoir. These two different pressure washer devices share similar drawbacks related to portability and overall bulkiness of the system.
For those who infrequently have a need for pressure washers but would like to employ high pressure fluid for cleaning and clearing debris, a choice is required. Users must purchase a large, expensive pressure washer assembly or forego the utility of such an appliance. What is needed is therefore a new appliance that does not require such a choice. A handhold pressure washer assembly is desired that a user can readily transport, deploy, and stow the pressure washer assembly and readily use the same when desired.
The present invention provides such a handheld assembly, whereby an electrically driven pressure washer assembly pressurizes water from a water hose and allows the user to pressure wash a vehicle or clear an area of debris using the same. The assembly comprises a handheld device having a handle, a barrel section, and a water inlet. Within the handle is a battery pack, which supplies electrical power to a high speed motor within the rear of the barrel section. The motor drives a driveshaft within the barrel, which supports an impeller. Water is received through the water inlet and directed into the barrel, whereby the impeller pressurizes it and accelerates it through a nozzle disposed along the distal end of the barrel. A user trigger controls the speed of the motor, and thus the speed of the impeller and the pressure/flow rate of the exiting fluid. In this way, the assembly is handheld, electrically driven, and provides operatively controlled flow from the device to pressure wash or to gently apply water to a surface using the trigger control. The assembly is readily deployable with a standard garden hose or the like.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pressure washer devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate largely to various constructions for handheld pressure washer devices. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,398 to Hahn, which discloses a handheld pressure washer device that comprises a spray gun housing supporting a pump within the housing. The pump and handle of the device are separate structures that are attached, whereby the pump housing secures to handle of the pressure washer and is supported by a stanchion. Fluid is pressurized within the pump and entered through the handle of the pressure waster, and then directed to the distal spray nozzle. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a motor housing disposed along the rear portion of a handled pressure washer, whereby the motor drives a driveshaft disposed within the barrel of the pressure washer, which in turn includes an impeller and vane stator for pressurizing the fluid within the pressure washer just upstream from the nozzle thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,520 to Simonette discloses a portable pressure washer that employs a two-cycle internal combustion engine to drive a positive displacement pump. Incoming water from a water hose connection is pressurized and jettisoned through a substantially rigid spray wand, whereby the user supports the wand by the engine housing and via a secondary handle. The Simonette device is similar to a weed trimmer device; however, the engine drives a water pump and the elongated wand supports water therethrough. The present invention, by contrast, is a handheld pressure washer device in forming a handle and a barrel section. An electric motor within the barrel drives an impeller to pressurize fluid being forced through its distal end nozzle.
Another device is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0013709 to Hudson, which discloses a battery powered spray wand that is useful for spraying liquids, such as water, pesticides and the like. The device includes a liquid pump, batteries, a motor, and a water pump. A flexible intake hose secures the device to a reservoir of liquid to be dispensed. While the Hudson device relates to electrically driven pumps, the device is not suited for pressure washing or ejecting high pressure water from its nozzle. The Hudson device is related to liquid dispensers and spray pumps. The present invention has a construction that facilitates high water pressure at the nozzle outlet for pressure washing without using an external power source.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,068 to Bertolini discloses a pressure washing device that includes a piston pump within a lance that can continuously eject high pressure water from its nozzle using an electric motor and reduction gear. Further included is an attached container of detergent that can mix with the outgoing fluid. The present invention, by contrast, contemplates an electric motor-driven assembly, in which water is pressurized and accelerated through a nozzle using a rotary impeller and stator.
Overall, the configuration and the means of pressurizing fluid contemplated by the present invention diverges from the prior art. The present invention presents a new and improved handheld pressure washer assembly that addresses a clear need in the art. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs by providing an electrically driven, handheld pressure washer assembly that can pressurize water without an external power source while using a standard garden hose. The present invention improves access to pressure washer tools by providing a more compact, economical assembly that can facilitate increased water pressure for several applications.